The standard sRGB color gamut is widely used in display devices and current HDTV and Internet/computer standards. Details of the sRGB standard are known in the art and may be obtained through reference to: M. Anderson, R. Motta, S. Chandrasekar, M. Stokes; “Proposal for a Standard Default Color Space for the Internet—sRGB,” in The Fourth Color Imaging Conference Color Science, Systems and Applications, 238-246, or to Wikipedia at [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SRGB_color_space]; which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. Currently, advances in flat panel display (FPD) technology give displays the ability to display a color gamut wider than the sRGB color gamut. However, if the sRGB-coded source content is used directly to drive a wide color gamut (WCG) display without color gamut mapping and processing, the mismatch between the WCG display and the sRGB-coded source content makes the color of human skin appear unnatural on the WCG display.
Skin color is commonly recognized in the display industry as one of the important memory colors sensitive to human eyes, so rendering natural skin color on a WCG display is important. Since sRGB as the HDTV and Internet/computer standard will not likely change in the foreseeable future, it would be advantageous to have a method for converting content from sRGB to a wider color gamut without compromising skin color quality.